Wings of Fire
by BlueMoonBrightStars
Summary: The ninja rescue a beautiful, magical girl from the Serpentine. But what exactly is she, and what dark secrets is she hiding? And why is Kai so drawn to her? My first fanfic, I hope you guys like it! Kai/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the romance story of my favorite ninja, Kai. I'm kind of new to so i might mess up a bit... this is a story from Wattpad which i moved to this site. Any comments would be appreciated.**

* * *

**I'm sorry if i'm not a good writer... but i really do love writing so i'll continue to do it!**

* * *

**This idea is kind of completely random... sorry! Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. **

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who decides to read this! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the first chapter... since i'm moving it from Wattpad I already have the first five chapters worked out and written... they only need to be copied and pasted onto here. Thanks for reading and PLEASE comment. **

* * *

(Kai)

I grabbed my golden weapon and prepared to leave the ship. Nya had just reported seeing Serpentine up to who knows what in the middle of the desert. Soon Cole, Jay, and Zane were next to me and ready to go. We quickly turned our weapons into vehicles and drove south, towards the reported Serpentine.

Eventually we saw them, clustered together and looking at...something. I couldn't see what. There must have been at least fifty of them! I could see Pythor's ugly purple head above all the others, so I knew he was in the middle of the bunch, probably holding whatever it was.

We quickly changed our vehicles into weapons at a safe distance away from them, and hid before we were spotted.

"What are they looking at?" Jay asked curiously.

"Who cares? Let's kick some snake butt!" replied Cole, ready for a fight as always.

"No, wait, it would be unwise. They could be looking at a weapon. This could all be a trap," Zane reasoned.

"Well, we're not going to find out by just waiting out here. Let's get a closer look," that was me.

They looked at me fore a bit and nodded, agreeing to my plan. Hiding behind sand dunes, we inched forward quietly like the ninja we were. But the snakes were crowded to close for us to see. Eventually my impatience got the best of me.

"Ugh! Enough of this! Let's just punch some snakes!" I yelled. I didn't wait for the others to stop me and jumped straight towards the snakes, pulling out my fire sword. I didn't stop to look back but I knew they would follow me. They always do. The snakes turned when they heard me coming and ran to attack.

I fought and _destroyed_ the snakes. I was close enough to see Pythor holding a...a cage? Yep, it was a cage, a bird cage. I was still too far to tell sure what was in there, but I was pretty sure it wasn't a bird. With a roar, I threw off the other snakes trying to attack me and ran towards Pythor. Cole was close to him, too, with Jay and Zane holding back the last few snakes.

I ran towards Pythor and began attacking him. When Cole reached us, he jumped into the fight as well. Finally, Pythor chickened out and did his stupid disappearing thing, dropping the cageas he did so. Luckily, I reached out and caught it before it could hit the ground. I held it up to my face to examine it. What I saw almost made me drop the thing. Inside was a tiny... woman.

* * *

**So that's it! I know it isn't very good, but it was first written a few years ago. I edited it a tiny bit as I copied it down. The next few chapters are kinda like this, but they'll get better later in the story, I promise. These first few chapters will also be kind of short.  
**

**Please comment! I don't even mind hate... it'll just make me a better writer overall. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Kai)

My brothers and I crowded around the cage. The woman inside looked terrified. She was so tiny, about the size of my hand. I had to admit she was beautiful. Long, silvery white hair hung to her petite waist and big green eyes stared up at all of us with fear. She pulled her legs up to her chest and just sat there, waiting to see what we would do. But that wasn't the surprising part. There, on her back, were two tiny, transparent...wings. They drooped down to the bottom of the cage. I gasped and looked at my fellow ninja.

"What...what is she?" Cole asked quietly.

"I am unaware of any known species like her," Zane replied, his icy blue eyes completely focused on her.

"Are those wings?" Jay wondered.

"No, idiot, they're fins," I roll my eyes, "Of course they're wings!"

For once he doesn't have a clever comeback.

"Guys...," I ask in wonder, "Is this a fairy?"

I felt silly even saying it. Of course it wasn't a fairy, fairies weren't real. They were bedtime stories, nothing more. Although... that's what I said about the Serpentine, wasn't it?

"Of course it's not a fairy," Cole shook his head fervently, "Fairies don't exist."

"Let's take her back to Sensei," Jay suggested, "He'll know."

* * *

**Okay guys, here it is! Remember, comments are what keep me going! Any and all comments are welcome. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for coming back! Looks like this one's gonna be short (again) so I'm really sorry about that. I realized a few minutes ago that I never mentioned:  
****I don't own Ninjago or any of its characters!  
I don't own anything except for my OC**

**So now that that's cleared up... enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

(Cole)

I was holding the little fairy-type-thing as we drove home. The guys figured that my car would probably give her the smoothest ride. I felt bad keeping her in that tiny cage... she was obviously scared. But I wouldn't let her out because I had no idea what she would do if released, and we needed to ask her what she had to do with the Serpentine.

That is, if she would speak English. But so far she hadn't spoken at all. She hadn't made a peep and I was beginning to wonder if she could even talk. She just looked around with those bright green eyes.

I had set her on my lap to keep her from flying off the seat during some of the sharper turns, and from there she had a perfect view out of the car. She had been staring around at the passing desert for a while now. It really shouldn't have been that interesting.

Kai and Zane's bikes were a bit ahead of me, and Jay was flying his jet directly above me. If he dropped something disgusting again I swore I would kill him. Last time it was a carton of rotten eggs. I stunk for a week.

We pulled up to where the Destiny's Bounty was sitting in the sand. Kai and Zane had already reached the ship. Zane had wandered inside, but Kai was standing, waiting for us and tapping his foot impatiently.

Jay and I reached the ship and returned our rides back to weapons. Jay ran in to greet the waiting Nya, but I took my time carefully getting out and taking care of the girl. I held her cage in one arm and my scythe in the other.

I walked forwards to meet Kai, who was (as usual) frustrated about something. I chose to ignore it and headed to Sensei's room, with him close on my heels.

* * *

(Kai)

Cole was moving fast, and he was shaking the poor girl around. I wanted to carry her myself, keep her safe, but I knew Cole would never trust me with her. But there was something about her that made me feel like I had to protect her.

But that was silly. I hadn't even spoken to her.

We reached Sensei's room, where Zane and Jay were waiting. I was sure Sensei would be able to figure the fairy girl out-he seemed to have the answer to everything- but I'd bet my fire powers that he would answer us with another riddle.

Sensei was meditating (as usual) when we entered. Cole knelt in front of him, and the rest of us followed suit.

"Hello, my students," Sensei said without opening his eyes, "How was your battle with the Serpentine?

He opened his wise black eyes and looked at us.

"It was fine, Sensei," Cole started, "But..."

He trailed off.

"Ah. I see. You have brought a guest," Sensei finished for him.

He held out his wrinkled old hands, and Cole gently placed the cage.

"Hmm, interesting," Wu mused.

The fairy walked up to the front of the cage, looking up at Sensei's weathered face.

I saw something amazing on her tiny flawless face: she smiled.

It was an amazing thing o see. Her little features just lit up. Her green eyes crinkled at the corners and cute dimples appeared on her rosy cheeks.

Sensei smiled softly in return.

"My students, by rescuing this young woman from the snakes you have done more for Ninjago that you realize."

"But...Sensei?" Zane questioned, "What is she?"

Sensei smiled at us, "Why don't you let her tell us?"

* * *

**This was actually a bit better than I remembered. Not much, but a little. **

**Thanks for reading! Please comment!**


	5. Changes (PLEASE READ)

Hi guys. I'd like to start out with a little reminder that "Wings of Fire" was moved here from Wattpad (on there the name was "Kai"). I wrote it over there before I discovered this site, and some of you may have seen it over there. This is just to remind you that I am definitely NOT copying this story from the other site. I would never do something like that.

* * *

So here are some changes I made to the Ninjago-verse to better suit this story! I would read them if I were you, you'll get confused if you don't.

_1) This story occurs after the final battle w/ Lord G but the ninja stay together and continue to fight. _

_2) Jay and Nya are not a couple but Jay does like her. Not sure yet if I'll make her like him back. _

_3) Lloyd and his family (including the now-good Lord G) have moved out of the ship. Lloyd is still technically the green ninja but he is trying to have a sort-of normal life. He doesn't usually fight unless it's an emergency. _

_4) The Serpentine are still at large w/ Pythor leading them_

_5) __**This is probably the biggest change so pay attention! I**__nstead of just having the Dark Island and Ninjago, there are now THREE islands in the ninja-verse. The extra island is called the Light Island, and it's the complete opposite of the Dark Island. It's supposedly total good compared to the Dark Islands total evil. Ninjago is in the middle, a blend of light and dark. I'll explain this a lot more as the story goes along. Sensei knows about it, but he hasn't told the Ninja._

_6) The overlord and his stone army are still battling the ninja _

* * *

So that's it! once again, I'm 100% not stealing this story. It's mine, I swear. Thanks to all who took the time to read this, and watch out for the next chapter, coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**so firstly I wanted to thank my 6 reviewers! It feels great to know people are reading this story! **

**In answer to Ginger's question: Yes, I do know Pythor died, BUT I wanted him alive for this. And it's my story, so I can do that ;p. I wanted him here to lead the Serpentine, and I didn't think Skales would provide enough challenge for the ninja. **

**Also, I don't own the cover image. It's owned by layoutsparks .com **

**Know what ****_else _****I don't own? That's right, Ninjago!**

**Enjoy!**

We all stared at Sensei confused as he held up the cage. He studied at it for a few moments. Thenhe slowly unlatched the door.

The fairy girl walked forward and peeked out of the cage. Sensei slowly put his hand out and she stepped into it. As she left the bars of teh cage behind, we all stared in wonder. Her wings, which had been dangling lifelessly behind her back, lifted until they were standing upright. They also appeared to be glowing a faint sky blue color.

They began fluttering softly, as her tiny bare feet lifted off of Sensei's hand. She began flying, moving towards the empty space behind Sensei. Jay reached out an arm about to catch her, but Sensei held out his hand to stop him.

She paused a few feet away from us and turned around. She closed her eyes and held out her arms. A bright light began glowing around her, becoming so bright we all had to turn away.

After a few moments, the light dimmed. I turned back to see that the fairy had changed. Instead of being the size of my hand, she was now human sized. I gasped as Cole whispered, "Wow..."

She still had the wings, flapping slowly.

Even though she was now human-sized, she maintained her delicate features. She was also short, for a human, probably only five feet tall.

She watched our reaction with those emerald eyes. When they finally landed on Sensei, that beautiful smile lit up her face again and she rushed forwards. Before we had time to figure out what was happening, she had enveloped him in a soft hug.

To my complete surprise, he hugged her back. Sensei Wu was _hugging_someone. He hadn't even hugged his own nephew, Lloyd.

She pulled away and turned to us. And then she spoke.

"Hi," her beautiful smile never faded, "I'm Gwyneira, but you can call me Gwyn. And, to answer your question... yes, I am a fairy."We all watched as she turned to show us her fluttering wings. They were shaped like a butterfly's but clear like a dragonfly's.

None of us knew quite what to say. That didn't seem to surprise her, it was almost like she was used to it. How could she be used to it?

She continued explaining, "Sorry about all the trouble. Those snakes totally took me by surprise. I just flew in... I had no idea you Walkers would have freed the Serpentine."

Jay, the talkative idiot, was the first one to speak up, "Walkers?"

She gave a tinkling laugh, "Yea, that's what we call you humans. Because you walk, instead of flying."

"We?" Zane spoke next.

"Well you don't think I'm the only fairy, do you?"

Zane blinked and shook his head almost...well...robotically.

Sensei seemed to realized that we weren't going to become responsive anytime soon. He looked at Gwyn.

"How did the Serpentine manage to capture you? It is unlike you to be taken by surprise."

Gwyn made a face, "Well, like I said, I had no idea the Serpentine were released. The king and queen wanted some of us to check this place out... I mean, with all the Dark Island happenings we had to make sure you guys were all right. I was flying around and I stopped a little way away from Ninjago City... in that forest. And Pythor did his invisible trick... and then I shrunk down to try to escape... and then he stuffed me in that _cage_ thing... and it did something to me... I couldn't use my powers! Ugh, and they were talking about using me in some evil plan but they never said what the plan was! It was so frustrating until your ninja came and saved me. By that point I was actually pretty scared because I had _no _idea what was going on and with all this Dark Island crap... I actually thought I was done for!"

I had been listening closely, and remembered the fearful look in her eyes. I had the strange urge to gather her into my arms and comfort her. But I was no marshmallow. I banished the thought.

Sensei put his hand on Gwyn's shoulder, "You've had a hard day. Go back to your friends, calm yourself. Do you think you can meet up with one of the ninja at the same place they rescued you? We can talk some more tomorrow."

Gwyn's smile returned, "Of course. It was great seeing you, Wu. Great to meet you guys, too," she turned to us.

Sensei turned towards the door and said, "This way."

He led her outside and onto the ship's deck.

"Can you find your way back?" he sounded concerned.

She smirked at him, "Easily."

She stood on the railing, "Bye!"

Then she jumped. However, a few seconds later, her pretty face popped back up, "Oh, hey, I never got your names."

We looked at eachother, then Cole stepped up and introduced himself, "I'm Cole."

"Zane," Zane nodded in greeting.

"I'm Jay, ninja of lightning," Jay said smugly.

"And I'm Kai," I said quietly, suddenly nervous.

She smiled at us one last time then let herself drop. I rushed towards the edge and saw that she was flying a few feet above the ground. She smiled and waved at us, then shot upwards, above the clouds. And just like that, she was gone.

**So there's the next chapter. I'm coming to the end of the pre-written chapters, so they'll be posted a lot less frequently now. Or maybe more frequently...idk. Point is, soon I'll have to start actually doing some ****_writing_**** for this story. So excited! I'm a slow writer. Sorry! **

**Come back soon for the next chapter!**

**also, that review button down there wants so be clicked. I'm just sayin. **


End file.
